El Secreto de la Felicidad
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Este fanfic está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. ¿?
1. Chapter 1

"El Secreto de la Felicidad"

Un fanfic de Junjou Egoist: Nowaki x Hiroki

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u///u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 1. Magia vs Lógica

Erase una vez una ciudad. Una ciudad pequeña, de esas que salen en los mapas, pero que no son la primera opción para ir de vacaciones.

Ahí, vivía un joven de 24 años, llamado Hiroki. Digamos que Hiroki no era de esos que creen en Dios, ya que, según él, Dios lo había ignorado siempre. Y si Dios no le hacía caso, ¿Por qué habría él de creer en Dios? Si no hay Dios, no hay cielo, sin cielo, no hay ángeles, sin ángeles, no hay demonios, sin demonios no hay infierno…

Si no hay infierno, no hay que preocuparse por ser buena persona. Si no se es buena persona, y no hay infierno, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos a querer ser mejores, no hay por qué preocuparse si se daña a alguien más. No importa si uno es egoísta, nadie puede castigarte.

_Nadie tiene el derecho de castigarte._

Si no hay Dios, no hay fe. Sin fe, no puedes creer en nada. Si no crees en nada, la magia se va por un tubo directo al caño.

Era un día como todos, solo que era sábado. Ese sábado en especial, comenzaría un festival que duraría una semana. Durante esa semana, nadie estaba forzado a trabajar. A menos, claro, que fueras el dueño de una tienda, entonces, querrías trabajar y abrir tu local más que nunca, porque habría montones y montones de gente en las calles, y con el sol comienza a dar sed, y con el tiempo, las personas también comienzan a tener hambre…

Pero bueno, regresando a la historia original…

Era sábado, el primer día del festival, y las calles principales estaban llenas de carpas y puestos ambulantes.

Resultaba muy difícil caminar entre la gente, por todos lados me empujaban, además de que el calor aumentaba cada vez más, poniéndome de mal humor.

Por culpa de los empujones de la estúpida gente, llegué a una carpa amplia de color amarillo, rodeada por montones de niños pequeños que aplaudían de forma descontrolada.

Me acerqué para ver que había. Dentro, todo estaba oscuro, solo unas pequeñas velas alumbraban el interior, a pesar de que el sol estaba en alto.

Di unos pasos más, pues desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver mucho.

Sólo alcancé a ver a un extraño conejo de peluche saliendo de un sombrero_. Magia barata,_ pensé.

-Es magia, si. Pero no tiene nada de barata. No es un truco-Escuché a alguien hablando detrás de mí, lo que me sorprendió mucho. Más bien, me asustó.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa me va a dar un paro cardiaco!-me voltee, para saber al menos a quien le gritaba.

Detrás de mi había un joven, de cabello negro, sonriendo amablemente. Sus rasgos eran finos y su piel blanca. Lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos azules… tan profundos…

Eh… espera, ¡A mi no me gusta este idiota!

-La magia no existe-respondí .

-Entonces, Kamijou Hiroki, ¿Cómo explicas que el conejito se mueva por si solo?-volvió a sonreír.

**Notita:**

**Y esto fue un pequeño drabble!! XD**

**Eh… pues… realmente no sé bien de donde salió esto… Creo que fue un día que estaba bajo la influencia del azúcar y de la televisión jojojo**

**Si, ya sé que es muy extraño, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo!**

**Además, no tenía mucho que hacer y dije: ¿Por qué no?**

**Y así es como este fanfic tan extraño termino aquí… XD**

**Ya sé… debería estar terminando mis otros ficcs, pero… ****TT-TT**

**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"El Secreto de la Felicidad"

Un fanfic de Junjou Egoist: Nowaki x Hiroki

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u///u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 2: Fe vs Razón

-Ya te dije, es un estúpido truco-respondí. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no había forma de que ese extraño conociera mi nombre, peor aún, yo ni siquiera había pronunciado las palabras _"magia barata"; _estaba seguro de que solo las había pensado.

Quizá fuera un loco peligroso tratando de hacer algo raro con los niños...

-No soy ningún loco-dijo, algo ofendido, mientras levantaba del suelo al conejo de peluche que se había encaminado hacia él-y menos un pedófilo-añadió, viéndome a los ojos.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Comencé a ponerme nervioso ante su presencia. Lo observe detenidamente un poco más. Realmente, no tenía cara de que fuera capaz de hacerle algo malo a nadie, más bien parecía algo inocente.

Al mismo tiempo que él me miraba, depositó al conejito en el suelo, que comenzó a bailar.

-¿Y esto, como lo explicas?-preguntó, amablemente.

-Un robot-contesté, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Escuche su risa unos momentos. Me pareció que se estaba riendo de mí.

-Me largo-dije, ofendido. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Había avanzado muy poco cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No me reía de ti-comentó, aun sonriendo.

Me deshice de su agarre rápidamente y seguí caminando.

-Eres lindo, aún cuando te enojas-gritó, cuando ya estaba más alejado de él.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grité en respuesta, y camine aun más rápido.

El camino a mi casa fue un poco más fácil. Ya era algo tarde y le gente comenzaba a regresar a sus hogares. Yo no quería regresar al mío…

Tomé uno de los caminos que rodeaban el parque, así tardaría mas en llegar.

Comencé a pensar en el mago. No, no era un mago. La magia no existe. Sólo era un estafador.

Esos niños no deberían entretenerse con cosas así, deberían jugar, desarrollarse sanamente… deberían leer más…

Esos malditos estafadores solo eran una vil plaga viviendo de la inocencia y las buenas intenciones de la gente.

Ya iba a medio camino, cuando vi a ese maldito imbécil.

Era un hombre más alto y más robusto que yo. Estaba acorralando a un joven contra un árbol. A esas horas el parque estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de nosotros tres.

Ese joven… creía haberlo visto en otro lugar… Era uno de los meseros del café al que iba a cenar a veces… Misaki, creo que ese era su nombre…

Y ese imbécil… Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero sabía que era uno de los más idiotas del pueblo. Si no se metía en problemas, hacia que alguien más se ensuciara las manos por él.

Cada vez se pegaba mas al pobre chico, acortando la distancia. Algo no estaba bien, era obvio. _Tenía_ que ayudarlo.

Tomé una de las piedras que encontré en el piso, una lo suficientemente grande y me acerqué unos pasos.

Agarré fuertemente la piedra, dándole dirección a la cabeza del imbécil. Cuando estuve seguro de que le daría al objetivo, la lancé fuertemente y cerré los ojos, aunque no supe por que lo había hecho.

Cuando los abrí nuevamente, vi un rastro de sangre cayendo de la sien del idiota ése. Había logrado distraerlo, haciendo que se alejara un poco de Misaki.

-¡Tú, no seas tonto, aprovecha y corre!-le grité al asustado mesero.

Fue un error que le gritara. El tipo se giró para verme, con los ojos llenos de odio. Misaki ya estaba corriendo, alejándose de ahí, lo que aumentó su furia.

El mesero no regresaría, estaba seguro. No regresaría para ayudarme. Eso era lo que me ganaba por hacer cosas impulsivas. Lo que debía de haber hecho era conseguir ayuda de alguien que de verdad pudiera hacer algo.

Ahora, iba a ser golpeado por un maldito bastardo aprovechado.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí, y escuche como mi cabeza me decía que corriera, que me fuera de allí. Aun así, mi corazón estaba asustado, no sabía que era capaz de hacerme.

-Tú, hijo de…-gritó, mientras me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, levantándome unos centímetros del piso. Alcancé a ver como levantaba el puño, dirigiéndolo a mi estomago.

Sentí el primer golpe.

Había sido realmente fuerte, como si me hubiera pegado con algo más. Instantes después, mi boca se llenó de un sabor metálico. Era sangre, estaba seguro.

Demasiada sangre en mi boca, tenía que sacarla o podría ahogarme con ella. Se la escupí directamente en la cara. Eso también había sido un error.

Solo hice que se enojará mas, dándome un segundo golpe. Cerré los ojos.

También hubo un tercero, y un cuarto.

Cada vez había más de mi sangre, llenando el lugar de un tono rojizo.

Estaba esperando el quinto golpe, seguro de que para cuando acabara conmigo, estaría medio muerto. Pero no llegó.

Me dejó caer bruscamente al piso.

Al parecer, ya se había hartado de que no ofreciera resistencia. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Frente a mí, el mago barato tenía al idiota en el piso. Lo estaba golpeando. Intenté incorporarme, y vi como el mesero se acercaba con un grupo de gente y varios policías.

-¿Está bien?-me preguntó el joven

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-a pesar de mi estado, no pude evitar responder de esa manera. Era una pregunta realmente estúpida.

Un doctor se acercó a mí, revisándome, mientras que un grupo de policías se acercaba al mago para quitarlo de encima del idiota.

Cuando el doctor acabó conmigo, anoto en un papel unas medicinas, y mando a Misaki a que las comprara.

-No es nada grave, hijo, solo te quedarán unos moretones-Misaki regresó, dándole una bolsa al doctor-y para el dolor…-saco una de las medicinas-si es insoportable, tomate dos de estas-me paso el frasco-y si es tolerable, una de estas-me dio una ¿Quién se hará cargo de él?-preguntó

El mago barato se adelantó, tomándome entre sus brazos para cargarme.

-Yo. Gracias, doctor

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose del parque.

-Ten cuidado, idiota-dije-. Si me tiras…

-Confía en mí, no te voy a soltar-respondió, acercando su rostro al mío-. _Nunca _te voy a soltar-susurró

Me ruboricé.

-Sólo llévame a mi casa-exigí

-Como quieras-respondió

El resto del camino a mi hogar fue silencioso. El dolor en el estomago había comenzado a llegar. Un dolor terrible. Estaba seguro de que, si abría la boca, no serían palabras sino gritos de dolor lo que saldrían de mí.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, me depositó suavemente en el piso. El dolor se intensificó aún más. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, pero con cada movimiento, me sentía cada vez peor. No duraría mucho así.

Intenté meter la llave a la cerradura, pero comencé a perder la conciencia.

El mago me sostuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que me desplomara sobre el piso. Abrió la puerta y entró conmigo de nuevo en sus brazos. Me dejó en el sillón y tomó las medicinas.

-¿Dónde está la cocina?-preguntó preocupado

Señale el lugar. Fue corriendo a la cocina, y casi de inmediato regreso con un vaso de agua. Sacó dos pastillas del frasco e intentó hacer que me las pasara.

Me negué. Estaba seguro de que no podía pasarme nada en el estado en el que me encontraba.

-Tienes que tomarla. De una forma u otra-dijo. Se metió las pastillas a la boca y dio un sorbo al agua. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para alejarlo de mí Mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, obligándome a abrir la boca.

En un instante, ya me había pasado la medicina.

Casi de inmediato sentí el efecto de las pastillas, que me provocaron sueño.

Fue eso, o que mi cuerpo no resistió mas el dolor, haciendo que me desmayara.

Fin del capitulo

**Notita:**

**Etto… creo que deje a Hiroki como una pobre victima en este cap. pero ere algo necesario XD…**

**Uhmm… para poder actualizar más rápido, yo creo que haré algunos cap. Más cortos que otros, aunque este quedó de tamaño normal XD **

**Reviews!!!**

**Lydiavon: Oh!! Que mala eres!! Tu solo quieres zapearme!!!**

**Sute-Chan: Creo que tienes razón XD jojojo, de hecho, tu idea me ayudo un poco para este capítulo n///n**

**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u///u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 3: Bondad vs Malicia

El dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso, tanto que me obligó a despertar.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé rápidamente. El dolor de cabeza fue opacado por el del estómago.

Solté un débil quejido, dejándome caer de nuevo.

Lo único que logré fue un dolor punzante, tanto en mi estómago como en mi cabeza. Intenté volver a levantarme, despacio y suavemente esta vez. Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa.

Lentamente, los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza.

El mago barato, un conejo bailando, el parque, el imbécil, el pobre mesero corriendo… Los golpes a mi estómago… el doctor, de nuevo el mago barato y la medicina…

La medicina.

Ese maldito se había provechado de mi estado para besarme.

-¿Estás bien?-escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré lentamente encontrando al mago sentado en otro sillón, medio adormilado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunté sobresaltado.

-Te cuidé toda la noche y me quedé dormido-sonrió-¿Aún te duele?

-Sólo un poco-respondí, algo extrañado de que se preocupara por mí. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Se levantó y se estiro un poco, para después desaparecer con rumbo a mi cocina. Unos momentos después regreso, con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Los extendió en dirección a mí.

-Por favor-añadió al ver que no tenía intención de tomarlas-o… ¿Quieres que te las de como ayer?

Le arrebaté la pastilla, metiéndola rápidamente en mi boca, y luego le quité el vaso, pero con más cuidado, no quería mojar el sillón.

Di un sorbo al agua y me pase la estúpida pastilla.

-Odio la medicina-dije, después de tragarla

El mago se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez junto a mí.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntó amablemente. Poco a poco sentí como la pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto. Asentí es bueno-sonrió-por cierto, soy Kusama Nowaki.

Extendió su mano, estrechándola con la mía.

-Kamijou Hiroki-respondí

-Ya lo sabía-soltó mi lo dijo ayer el conejo-añadió con voz calmada

Este tipo se drogaba. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un conejo te hablara.

Un adicto loco había estado en mi casa toda la noche… Sentí que un escalofrío me recorría. No sabía que podía haber estado haciendo en mi casa… o conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente.

-No consumo drogas, no te preocupes, y no soy ningún pervertido, ya te lo había dicho-dijo, sonriendo, como si todo fuera una broma.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios es que un conejo te dijo mi nombre? Los conejos de peluche no hablan, ¿sabías?-me alejé un poco

-Nunca dije que el conejo hablara-se acercó, demasiado a mi gusto. Ahora su rostro estaba a muy pocos centímetros del mío. Su aliento tenía un leve aroma a chocolate

-¿Entonces?-pregunté, intentando alejarme de nuevo. El problema es que no tenía a donde irme, estaba justo en el borde del sillón, contra uno de los cojines.

-Es fácil. Cuando el conejo se acerco a ti, escuche a uno de los niños decir"_El conejo va_ _con Kamijou-san_" y luego, otro niño respondió: _"¿Es Kamijou Hiroki? ¿Ese que ama los libros y avienta cosas?"-_Sentí como me ruborizaba al escuchar lo que esos mocosos decían de mí.-Como puedes ver, no soy ningún adicto o loco

De nuevo, estaba acercándose a mí. No tenía a donde huir. Estaba a unos milímetros de mi rostro ahora, a punto de besarme.

Poco a poco, el rubor se intensificó más, mientras mis nervios no me dejaban reaccionar.

-Eres más lindo de lo que creí-susurró, pegando sus labios a los míos.

Se separó un momento para tomar aire. Me sonrió y se alejó de mí.

-Tengo que irme-dijo-por favor, toma tu medicina, no quieres que te la vuelva a dar yo, ¿o sí?-sonrió, pícaramente, como si fuera un niño haciendo travesuras

-Idiota-respondí

-Espero verte pronto-terminó, saliendo de mi casa.

Cuando se fue, me levanté poco a poco. Aún tenía los zapatos puestos.

Me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, pasando frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Estaba hecho un asco, mi ropa tenía sangre por todos lados, incluso había algo de sangre en mi rostro.

Me deshice de mi ropa, tirándola por ahí y me di un baño rápido. En el estomago solo tenía unos moretones realmente grandes por culpa del imbécil ese.

Cuando me estaba cambiando, toque sin querer mi estomago. Dolió muchísimo. Debía tener cuidado cuando saliera.

Terminé de vestirme y me arregle el cabello, para salir de mi casa. Ya era domingo, y estaba haciendo algo de frío a causa del viento que recorría la ciudad. Caminé entre la gente, rumbo al café donde trabajaba Misaki.

Llegue al local y abrí la puerta. Adentro se respiraba un olor dulce, como a pan. Esperé a que el gerente me asignara una mesa. Sentí que me dirigía unas miradas demasiado extrañas, hasta que por fin le pregunte si pasaba algo.

-Es solo que… le agradezco que ayudara a Misaki, no cualquiera lo habría hecho.

-No fue nada-respondí algo apenado. Nada. Como si el dolor de estomago fuera por algo natural. Aún así, no me arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hice. La escoria, como ese tipo, debería recibir su merecido.

Pero claro, este mundo nunca será justo. Después de todo, los buenos no siempre ganan.*

Mejor dicho, casi nunca ganan.

Comí algo y perdí unas buenas horas en el restaurante. Pero nunca vi a Misaki. Supongo que le darían unos días libres después de lo que paso.

Cuando salí del restaurante, el Sol ya estaba en lo alto, a pesar de que comenzaba a nublarse la tarde.

Comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna, pero no fue suficiente como para que la gente regresara a sus casas, De hecho, una pareja comenzó a bailar bajó la lluvia, riendo a carcajadas. Pronto, mucha gente se les unió.

No me gustaba mojarme, pero no iba a correr a mi casa por tan poca cosa.

Caminé un rato, mientras poco a poco iba quedando empapado.

No prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, solo caminaba, a través de calles que ni siquiera recordaba

-¡Oye!-sentí que alguien me sujetaba. Giré, encontrando a Shinoda-san° detrás de mi-¡Te estaba hablando, Kamijou-kun!

-Suéltame-¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo?

-¡Espera!-dijo, sosteniendo más fuertemente mi muñeca-¡No podemos terminar así como así!

-¡Vete al demonio!-intenté soltarme, pero solo logré que me apretara más.

Intenté golpearlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero por el movimiento tan brusco, sentí como si de nuevo el imbécil ese me golpeara en el estomago.

Eso entorpeció mi movimiento, dándole oportunidad a Shinoda-san de apresar mi otra muñeca.

-¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Déjame ir!-exigí

-No, Kamijou-kun. Después de todo, _eres mío_-se acerco a mi rostro, lo suficiente como para que pudiera percibir algo de alcohol en su aliento

Voltee a ver la calle, pero no había nadie cerca. Claro, al idiota que jugó al héroe nunca lo salvan. Después de todo, el héroe debería ser capaz de salvarse por sí mismo, ¿No?

-¡Que no, imbécil! ¡Suéltame, maldito depravado de porquería!-Intenté hacer que me soltara de nuevo, pero solo logré hacer que el estomago comenzara a dolerme de nuevo.

El efecto de las pastillas debía estar acabando.

El dolor cada vez se incrementaba, haciendo que dejara de luchar por soltarme.

Jodida suerte la mía. En un momento como este…

Poco a poco, el dolor inundó mi mente. No podía concentrarme en nada.

Sentí como Shinoda-san me besaba, bajando sus labios por mi cuello. Me daba asco lo que hacía. Quería detenerlo, pero no podía. Ya no tenía fuerzas…

Fin del capitulo

**Notita:**

**°Shinoda-san es un personaje que solo sale en el manga, no recuerdo en que tomo, pero tuvo una relación con Hiro-san, antes de que conociera a Nowaki.**

***Los buenos no siempre ganan… Hace mucho (Unos años, la verdad) (O_O) que vi a un tipo leyendo un libro con un titulo así en el micro… no recuerdo si era exactamente ese, pero bueno… xD**

**Oh!! Me hace tan feliz que me lean!!! XD**

**Reviews!!!**

**Sute-Chan Kaoru: jojojo qué bueno que te llame la atención, de verdad, tus Reviews me dan ideas para los siguientes capítulos XD gracias!!!**

**Hiroki no fan .: me hace feliz te guste la idea n.n Yo creí que era muy rara al principio XD**

**UmIKO_mAkAkItO_OwO: XD claaaro, y que la medicina te la de el tipo de azul, no? XD jojojo no la dejaré en coma!!! O lo intentaré XD**

**Esmeralda_chan: Que bueno que te guste, y que leas cosas mías n.n**

**Adri Misaki: se supone que primero dejas en el cap. 1 y luego en el 2 XD tienes razón es raro XD Oh!! Nowaki no lo estaba acosando!! No todavía… XD**

**Lydiavon: Uh…creo que la idea fue para el otro ficc… XD y no puedes amenazarme con eso!!! no se vale!!! No por mi flojera vas a estar tu de floja!!**

**M: Oh!! Actualicé lo más pronto que pude jejeje que bueno que te guste n///n**

**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u///u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 4: Fuego vs Agua

Sentí algo de calor recorrer mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que Shinoda-san me soltaba. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y vi al bastardo ese tirado frente a mí. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Sentí unos brazos estrecharme fuertemente. Giré lentamente, a causa del dolor. Detrás de mí estaba Nowaki, con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer?-preguntó a Shinoda-san

-Que te importa… maldito, creciste de más…-respondió, levantándose lentamente-¿Con que me golpeaste?-preguntó, sobándose el costado, hablándo como un tipico ebrio

El mago barato lo ignoró, dándole la espalda

-¿Estás bien, Hiroki?-Nowaki me alzó en sus brazos, y no pude reprimir una mueca de dolor.

-No me digas Hiroki…-murmuré molesto, mientras él comenzaba a caminar-Llámame Hiro-san, mocoso…

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevas a mi Kamijou-kun?-Shinoda-san nos alcanzó, y golpeó a Nowaki en la espalda. A pesar de eso, el mago apenas sintió el impacto.

Lentamente giró, y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Shinoda-san. Por un momento pude sentir como si esa mirada tuviera algo especial, como si fuera algo diferente.

Shinoda-san se quedó ahí, pasmado, incluso dejó de moverse. No se si fue por la mirada asesina o por ese "no-se-que" que Nowaki tenía en la mirada.

-Nh…-no pude evitar soltar un quejido-Vámonos ya, idiota-exigí.

Nowaki suspiró

-Te eh salvado dos veces en dos días, Hiro-san-dijo, sonriendo-Parece que soy algo así como tu ángel guardián, o…-sonrió maliciosamente-¿Acaso te gusta estar entre mis brazos?

Me ruboricé al instante

-¡Bájame, idiota!-le grité, removiéndome entre sus brazos

-Pero apenas puedes mantenerte en pie…-objetó

-¡Bájame, ya!-Nowaki me puso suavemente en el piso, pero tenía razón, estaba demasiado lastimado. Di unos pasos, alejándome de él, pero no pude sostenerme en pie mucho tiempo y comencé a caer.

Estaba a punto de llegar al piso, cuando el tiempo se detuvo, o algo así. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero Nowaki llego hasta a mí, sosteniéndome.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado tan rápido?

-¿Estás bien?-dijo, preocupado-Te dije que no podrías tú solo…-suspiró, resignado-eres más orgulloso de lo que creí…

-Eso no te importa, tan solo déjame-intenté separarme de él, pero me retuvo-ya sabré yo como llegar a mi casa

-¿Cómo podría dejarte solo?-me volvió a levantar y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Me dí por vencido. Cuando llegamos a mi casa estábamos completamente mojados, y no dejaba de llover.

Estornudé un par de veces al entrar.

-Toma-dijo Nowaki, ofreciéndome la medicina y un vaso de agua de nuevo. Esta vez los tomé sin dudar.

En cuanto sentí el efecto, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa. Por un momento, me había olvidado de Nowaki. Si no le ofrecía un cambio de ropa, probablemente se enfermaría.

-Oye, Nowaki, ¿Qué talla eres?-dije, asomándome por la puerta de mi habitación

-No es necesario, Hiro-san, mi ropa está seca.-respondió, sonriendo

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible-me acerqué a él, tocando su camisa-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Magia-respondió sonriente-Por cierto, te vas a enfermar

Nowaki se sentó en el sillón, sin darme más explicaciones.

Estornudé. Maldita sea. Su juego comenzaba a hartarme. Como si la magia realmente existiera.

Me senté a su lado en el sillón y encendí la televisión distraídamente. Una única cosa rondaba constantemente por mi mente: Tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma a Nowaki. No quería deberle un favor a un tipo raro como él.

-Nowaki…-comencé-¿Hay algo que quieras?-pregunté, ruborizado.

Me miró fijamente un rato, sorprendido, pero yo no me atreví a verlo.

-No es necesario, Hiro-san-sonrió-además, cada vez que te veo, es porque estas en apuros-respondió tristemente

Eso me sorprendió. No esperaba que se sintiera culpable de algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-No digas tonterías-dije, algo molesto-¿Qué no eras mi ángel guardián?

Después de haber dicho eso, me arrepentí. Como si los ángeles existieran, para empezar, además no tenía porque reconfortar a ese tipo.

-¡Hiro-san!-exclamo sonriente, abrazándome con cuidado-Realmente, nunca te dejaré ir-me susurró al oído

-¡Quítate de encima, mocoso!-me ruboricé al instante y lo empuje fuertemente. Sentí un tirón en mi estomago. Aunque tomara la estúpida medicina, no debería hacer movimientos tan bruscos.

-Hiro-san… ¿Estás bien?-se acercó de nuevo, al ver mi mueca de dolor-creo que tienes temperatura…

Me ruboricé más.

-Es tu culpa que mi rostro este rojo-dije-además, no es nada importante.

Nowaki puso una de sus grandes manos en mi frente. Estaba tibia.

Una vez, más, el calor subía a mi rostro por su culpa

-¡Suéltame ya!-lo empujé una vez más

-¿Te importa si me quedo un rato más?-preguntó, sonriendo-No quiero volver a mojarme

-Si eso quieres…-respondí-pero… no tengo nada que darte de comer

-No importa-sonrió de nuevo

Afuera seguía lloviendo, cada vez más fuerte.

Nowaki se sentó, una vez más, a mi lado.

Paso algo de tiempo, quiza algunas horas, que se fueron rapidamente, sin que Nowaki ni yo dijeramos nada. Tan solo estabamos viendo una pelicula que acababa de comenzar.

Cuando terminó, cambie de canales distraídamente, hasta que el sonido de un trueno inundó la habitación.

-Supongo que…sería peligroso si te fueras ahora, con esta lluvia-me levanté, y me dirigí a la ventana, haciendo a un lado la cortina para poder ver. Afuera ya estaba bastante oscuro a causa de la lluvia, a pesar de que no serían más de las 8

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por el estrépito de su trueno, al tiempo que las luces se apagaban dentro de mi casa y hasta donde yo podía ver.

-Maldita sea-dije

-¿Hiro-san?-Nowaki se levantó del sillón-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunté, volteando a verlo-¿Que corriera a tus brazos por miedo a los rayos?

-La verdad-rió-, tú no pareces tenerle miedo a una tormenta, Hiro-san

Me dirigí a tientas a la cocina, buscando unas velas y un encendedor. Cuando las encontré, encendí una, y regrese a la sala.

De uno de los estantes laterales tome tres porta-velas que había comprado hace poco.

Puse cada una en su lugar y las encendí. Las coloqué sobre la mesita que había entre los sillones y el televisor, y me senté en el piso, entre esos muebles.

Las velas iluminaban gran parte de la estancia, sin embargo no eran tan brillantes como desearía.

-Nowaki, ¿sabes hacer trucos baratos, no?

-Es magia-aclaró sentándose junto a mí

-Lo que digas-interrumpí, sin darle importancia-¿Por qué no haces algo de eso, en lo que regresa la luz?-sugerí, después de todo, si me aburría me quedaría dormido.

-Claro-sonrió-¿Qué te gustaría ver?

-Lo que sea

-De acuerdo-se quedó pensativo un momento-Ya sé. Observa fijamente la llama de estas velas-junto dos de ellas, poniéndolas frente a nosotros

Hice lo que me pidió. Las llamas rojizas bailaban inquietas como siempre, bajo la atenta mirada de Nowaki.

Hasta que de pronto creí ver como la flama de una de ellas tomaba la forma de un hombre con sombrero.

El pequeño hombrecito de fuego comenzó a bailar, haciendo piruetas sobre el pabilo, incluso daba pequeños saltos sobre ésta.

La flama de la otra vela empezó a sacar pequeñas chispas, atrayendo mi atención y la del hombrecito. Una pequeña mujer, al igual que el hombrecito, se había formado de la llama.

El hombrecito se quitó el sombrero, saludando a la dama, mientras que ella tomaba su vestido y hacia una reverencia. Se tomaron de la mano y brincaron de las velas, cayendo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué…-no alcancé a articular nada más

-No se va a quemar nada, te lo prometo, pero por favor, no los distraigas-pidió Nowaki en susurros

No le respondí, y seguí observando a la pequeña pareja bailar.

Era algo así como un tango, intercalado con un vals y algo de ballet.

El hombrecito tomaba a la mujer de la mano, y le daba vueltas, para que después ella se recargara sobre su brazo, y él se agachaba hasta que ella casi tocaba el piso.

Después, se separaban y ella comenzaba a dar pequeñas vueltas alrededor de él, haciendo que su vestido ondeara, mientras que el daba pequeños pasos a los lados y hacia delante y atrás. Cuando quedaban uno frente al otro, hacían una pequeña reverencia y seguían bailando.

Después de la tercera reverencia, el hombre la tomo en sus brazos, y la impulso para que ella diera un ligero salto a la derecha. La mujer cayó con elegancia sobre la mesa, y giro una vez más, para después dar otro salto, mientras que el hombrecito la seguía, saltando también, sobre la mesa.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la tomo entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar una vez más, para luego ambos desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo color azul, bajó la luz de la única vela que quedaba encendida.

-¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?-pregunté, mirando sorprendido a Nowaki

-Es magia, Hiro-san-respondió sonriendo, una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su frente-, junto con mucha concentración

Fin del capitulo

**Notita:**

**Aww… siento que estoy perdiendo el toque TT-TT**

**Reviews!!!**

**Sute-Chan .Kaoru: XD puse un poco mas de magia… ojalá sea ese algo para volverla única non Nee, es una buena técnica, pero… tú crees que la sé usar bien? Lo suficiente como para que atrape al lector? o///o?**

**Lydiavon: Aww… ni me lo recuerdes, que me va a dar mi ataque emo por ya no verlas TT-TT y seeee… fue justo como en el manga *¬* XD tu reportándote desde el cyber y yo continuo transmitiendo desde mi casa XDDDD (ya sé que fue tonto, pero… ****XD)**

**Adry Misaki: cof cof… Etto… correr da flojera cof cof… Además, aunque corras, te vas a mojar XD Uhmm… y no es mi culpa que te emociones tanto XD pero supongo que eso es algo bueno**

**Vale: gomene si no te deje dormir XD aquí te dejo el siguiente cap. ojala duermas con este OwO**

**PD: dulces sueños XD**

**Esmeralda_chan: bueno, aquí está el cap.!! espero que te guste!!**

**Blue-Azul-Acero: Yeah!! Favoritos!! n///n Jejeje, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste el ficc XD**

**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u///u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

**_ESTE CAPITULO ES TRAIDO A USTEDES GRACIAS A ANGÉLICA, QUE ME ZAPEA, PRESIONA Y ME DA IDEAS PARA QUE ESCRIBA XD_**

Capitulo 5: Pasado vs Presente

-Supongo que es hora de irme-dijo, ante mi mirada atónita-ya dejó de llover

Se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano para que yo me levantara.

Lo acompañe a la puerta, sin decir nada que no sonara ilógico.

Abrí, dejando entrar un aire fresco y un poco frío, que recorrió la habitación.

-Hasta… luego, supongo-dije,

-Claro-respondió, sonriendo.

Salió de mi casa sin decir nada más.

Sonrió una última vez, emprendiendo su camino de regreso al festival.

-Nos vemos-dijo. Dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo, girando para verme-Escucha, mañana sempai y yo haremos una función especial para adultos… ¿Qué te parece si vienes?-sonrió de nuevo

-No lo creo

-Te vas a divertir-aseguró.

-Vete antes de que llueva de nuevo-lo corté

-Es a las 10 de la noche, ya sabes dónde estoy ¿no?-se dio la vuelta, retirándose-me gustaría mucho que fueras…

No le respondí. Entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave.

La luz regresó unos minutos después, iluminando la sala. Apagué el televisor, y guardé las velas de nuevo.

Apagué la luz y me fui a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo. Tal vez demasiado.

Me metí en la cama con la ropa que traía. El sueño llegó rápidamente. Pero fue un sueño vacío, completamente blanco, sin imágenes. Fue un sueña tranquilo, profundo, pero no reparador. Apenas descansé lo suficiente para poder levantarme al otro día.

Serían las 6 de la mañana cuando desperté. Sin embargo, me levante hasta alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, como normalmente hacía.

Me quedé en la cama, pensando muchas tonterías, durante tres horas. Ya era lunes.

Comencé mi día como siempre lo hacía cuando no tenía que trabajar. Un baño, el desayuno, un buen libro, y luego, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, salía a pasear, veía una película… algo que quisiera hacer y que me tomara todo el día. A veces, por la noche salía a tomar un café por ahí.

Para este lunes, había comprado un libro nuevo y una película de terror. Quizá esta vez, la película si lograría asustarme.

El día pasó rápidamente. La mayor parte del tiempo el clima era frío y nublado. Incluso había llovido un par de horas en la tarde. Casi sin darme cuenta, había terminado de ver la película y había leído la mitad del libro. Era un buen libro, lástima que de la película no podía ser lo mismo.

Salí de mi casa alrededor de las 8 p.m. Me dirigí al café, buscando de nuevo a Misaki. Otra vez, no estaba. A eso de las 9:30, ya estaba en camino a la caravana donde había visto a Nowaki por primera vez.

Estaba haciendo mucho frío esa noche.

Llegue a la caravana, encontrando a muchas personas sentadas en bancas colocadas alrededor de un escenario improvisado.

Camine entre la gente, llegando a la banca que estaba justo frente al escenario. Me senté, junto a una pareja que platicaba alegremente.

El espectáculo no tardó en comenzar. Las luces que iluminaban el lugar disminuyeron considerablemente, dejándonos en una ligera penumbra, que combinaba con el frío de la noche. Creo que incluso comenzaba a haber un poco de niebla. Era un ambiente lúgubre… Como el de la película que había visto en la tarde.

Las luces del escenario se tornaron unas rojizas y otras verdosas, provocando un efecto extraño, pero acorde al momento.

La niebla se hizo más densa, y el frío aumento. Detrás de toda la gente se comenzó a escuchar un leve murmullo, seguido del sonido de un cascabel. Todos giramos, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad. Lentamente, unas luces rojizas se acercaron, iluminando a un grupo pequeño de personas, todas vestidas de negro, que caminaban rumbo al escenario. Cuando pasaron junto a mí, sentí un leve escalofrío recorrerme.

-Buenas noches- se escuchó una voz. Sin embargo, el sonido no venía de un solo lugar, se escuchaba en todas partes, alrededor de cada persona-Sean Bienvenidos a la presentación especial que hemos preparado.

-Por favor-se escuchó otra voz, que al igual de la otra, no provenía de ningún lugar en específico-, absteneos de permanecer aquí, si sois débiles de corazón y alma…-susurró con un tono sombrío-El espectáculo que os ofreceremos esta noche no es apto para cualquier persona. Quedaos, si así lo deseáis. Sin embargo no nos haremos responsables de cualquier daño a vuestra alma-terminó

Los tipos de negro subieron al escenario, dejando cada uno un pañuelo negro en el centro. Tan silenciosamente como llegaron, salieron, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, llevándose consigo sus luces.

Lentamente, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar dentro del escenario, levantando los pañuelos del piso. Debajo de ellos, una figura comenzó a aparecer. Un tipo rubio, alto y de ojos color café.

Cuando termino de "aparecer", los pañuelos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, deteniéndose repentinamente para girar y desaparecer en el aire.

-Comencemos pues, mis queridos invitados-dijo-esta noche tenemos un programa especial. Empezaremos con algo que nadie de ustedes ah visto antes.

Detrás de él, dos de los tipos de negro aparecieron de nuevo, llevando una jaula cubierta por una manta negra. Provenientes de la jaula, se podía escuchar algo que chocaba contra los barrotes metálicos, emitiendo gemidos lastimeros. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel.

-Es el último aviso para que os retiréis, queridos míos. Muchos de vosotros tendréis pesadillas si os quedáis.

La pareja que estaba a mi lado dejo escapar una risita tonta. El tipo rubio se acerco a la jaula, llevándola al frente del escenario. De un tirón, quito la manta que la cubría, revelando su interior.

Dentro de ella, había un cuerpo, o al menos parte de él. Era, mejor dicho, un torso. El cuerpo abarcaba desde la cabeza hasta la cintura, no tenía piernas.

-Os presento, queridos espectadores, a la creatura que nunca habíais imaginado

No tenía la más mínima idea de que podía ser eso. Era, como ya dije, medio cuerpo, cubierto totalmente de vendas. Estaba a ferrado a los barrotes con los brazos, intentando escapar. De su espalda brotaban un par de alas blancas maltratadas.

La creatura dejo escapar un gemido lastimero, haciendo que las vendas se separaran, dejando a la vista su boca, llena de colmillos.

-Tranquila, querida-dijo el rubio, acercándose a la jaula-Esa amable gente solo ah venido a verte-la creatura gritó agudamente, estrellándose contra la jaula, provocando que esta se tambaleara ligeramente-¡Ah! Ya entiendo, querida, tienes hambre ¿cierto?

La creatura se alejó, batiendo sus alas desesperadamente.

El hombre tronó los dedos, apareciendo sobre su otra mano un balde de metal.

Aventó el contenido del balde dentro de la jaula, salpicando a la creatura de un líquido rojo.

Se abalanzó sobre lo que habían lanzado dentro de su jaula, manchando aun más sus vendas. Se oyeron unos leves crujidos provenir de la jaula. Estaba… comiendo carne… el liquido rojo era sangre…

La creatura hizo tronar otro hueso, masticándolo…

La mujer que estaba a mi lado comenzó a gritar

-Esta… esa cosa… es sangre… es sangre…

Su novio intento tranquilizarla, obligándola a sentarse, pero la mujer empezó a tener una crisis peor.

La pobre mujer no entendía que solo era un truco. Uno de los tipos de negro apareció entre el público, obligando a la pareja a irse.

Se escuchó un chillido provenir de adentro de la jaula.

-Por eso os pedí, queridos míos, que os retirarais si erais débiles de alma…-La creatura de la jaula comenzó a azotarse de nuevo contra los barrotes. El rubio tronó de nuevo los dedos, haciendo que la manta negra cayera sobre la jaula-Shhh…. Tranquila, querida, esa mujer ya se fue…

El público estaba en silencio, la gente no apartaba la vista del escenario. Estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería ahora.

-Ahora, queridos míos-tronó de nuevo los dedos, haciendo que la jaula desapareciera en una nube de humo-para el siguiente espectáculo, necesitamos a un voluntario…

Varias personas levantaron la mano, emocionadas.

-Kamijou Hiroki-lo escuché llamarme-¿Por qué no subes tú?

Me observó fijamente unos momentos, en lo que me decidía a subir

Me levanté, después de pensarlo un poco. De cualquier forma, la magia no existía realmente.

-La magia existe, Kamijou-san-dijo-que no quieras creer en ella, es diferente.

Subí al escenario, ignorando su pregunta, bajo la mirada fija de todos los espectadores.

-¿Por qué no crees, Kamijou-kun?-me encogí de hombros, sin prestarle mucha atención. Camino alrededor de mí, examinándome con la mirada-Quizá, si investigamos un poco en tu pasado…

-Como quieras, estafador-respondí, algo aburrido de su plática sin sentido

-No, no, no, Kamijou-kun, soy un mago, no un estafador-dijo, riendo claramente-el estafador es ese hombre de allí-señalo a una persona sentada en la tercera fila, que se encogió en su asiento a causa de la vergüenza.

La gente rió, también, y un hombre que estaba unas filas detrás, se levantó, señalando y gritando un "lo sabía" demasiado cómico

Las luces rojizas comenzaron a disminuir, haciendo que el color verde comenzara a predominar en el escenario.

-Mi nombre es Tsumori, Kamijou-kun-se puso de pie frente a mí-Ahora, si te parece bien, comencemos

-Como quieras

Me observó fijamente un momento. Sentí como si Tsumori pudiera ver a través de mí.

Una vez más, el viento lleno el escenario.

Las luces verdes comenzaron a flotar a mi alrededor, como si el aire se tiñera de ellas. Frente a mí, comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de cuando era niño

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no crees?-preguntó de nuevo-¿Por el padre que murió cuando eras niño?

Frente a mí, apareció uno de mis recuerdos, donde mi padre y yo jugábamos en un parque. Pero esas imágenes desaparecieron repentinamente, cambiando su forma, trayendo a mí la imagen del funeral de mi padre. Yo tendría... como 12 años en ese entonces…

-Será quizás… ¿Por tu amor no correspondido?-Escuché la voz de Tsumori algo lejana

Las imágenes se perdieron una vez más, haciendo que Akihiko apareciera ante mí. Alargué mi mano, intentando tocarlo. Me detuve casi de inmediato. A su lado apareció Takahiro. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, sonriendo.

Akihiko me saludó con la otra mano, mientras bajaba del escenario, sin soltar a Takahiro.

Los vi desaparecer entre las bancas, con toda la gente viéndolos fijamente.

-O ¿puede que sea por todas tus relaciones fallidas?

El siguiente en aparecer fue Shinoda-san. Me tomó de la cintura, acercando su rostro al mío. Estaba a punto de besarme, pero desapareció, dando lugar a otro hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Cuando él desapareció, surgió otra figura desconocida.

Una tras otra aparecieron, imágenes de personas que vagamente recordaba. Todos amantes de una noche, hombres que no volvía a ver nunca.

Cuando dejaron de aparecer me dejé caer en el piso. No podía soportar que ese estúpido estafador se burlara de mí, de mí pasado…

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin que pudiera controlarlas.

-Entonces, Kamijou-kun, ¿Por qué no crees en la magia? ¿Por qué no crees en Dios? El Señor no ayuda a los que no creen en él, querido…

La gente a mí alrededor me observaba fijamente, pero ya no me importaba lo que pudieran pensar de mí.

Estaba completamente destrozado en esos momentos…

-¡Hiro-san!-escuché que alguien me llamaba

Las luces verdes comenzaron a bajar su intensidad, mientras alguien se acercaba a mí.

-Hiro-san, ¿Estás bien?-Reconocí la voz, era de Nowaki.

Se acercó rápidamente, tomándome entre sus brazos. Me aferré a él, mientras me levantaba para sacarme del escenario. Lentamente, el sopor me invadió, haciéndome cerrar los ojos

-Nowaki…-susurré, antes de quedarme dormido.

Fin del capitulo

**Notita:**

**Eh pues… no sé si el padre de Hiroki siga vivo o no… pero era necesario matarlo (XD) para que sempai lo traumara más jejeje**

**Aww… tarde con este capítulo más de lo que creí… Fue tan triste…! Las palabras no ayudaban… Los exámenes, el final del curso… Pero bueno, aquí está por fin!! XD Ojala que el capitulo valga la espera OwO Es de los más largos que eh escrito **

**Reviews!!!**

**UmIKO_mAkAkItO_OwO: jejeje la magia es kawaii, Nee Umiko!! Qué bueno que te gusta XD**

**Sute Chan Kaoru: Waaaa…!!! Ok, mi toque sigue aquí n///nU XD Claro que no es molesto leerte!! Nunca lo será! Agradezco mucho todos tus Reviews!! Y… respecto a tus preguntas, las iré resolviendo poco a poco n.n**

**Lydiavon: no extrañaré que me zapees…****¬¬° XD eh… que tiene que ver la si-si? XD Nee, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda!!**

**Hiroki no fan.: Waaaa!! Me alegra que te gustara mucho el capitulo XD**

**Esmeralda_chan: Que bueno que el internet se queda contigo XD aquí te dejo la continuación XD**

**Adry Misaki: deberías dejar de zapearme ****¬¬ Para mí que no es un radar, Nowaki acosa a Hiroki XD**

**Miyoko-chibi: me hace feliz que te guste XD**

**Cassandra Fenimoe: gracias por agregar al ficc n.n**

**Flopi-chan: Waaaa!! Soy genial! XD Bien, aquí te dejo el capitulo, ojala sea genial y te guste XDD **

**Blue-Azul-Acero: qué bueno que te encante, y no te preocupes, me hace feliz el simple hecho que me leas n.n**

**M: here you are! Hope you like it **

**Sha-Lin: gracias por leer mi historia, ojala te este gustando **

**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u/u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 6: _Esa puerta en especial_

Desperté en un cuarto que no conocía, como solía hacerlo. Por un momento creí que todo lo relacionado al mago había sido un sueño.

Y sentí miedo de perderlo, de regresar a la vida tan… _patética_ que tenía hasta antes de conocerlo.

Hasta que vi al tal Tsumori, sentado en la esquina de la habitación. Con él regresaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La habitación donde estaba tenía montones de cosas, pequeños objetos metálicos y curiosos llenaban casi todo el lugar, junto con mapas de lugares de los que ni siquiera había oído hablar.

Lo que más me extrañó fue que en lugar de ventanas, solo había un enorme tragaluz que ocupaba gran parte del techo, haciendo que la luz nocturna se filtrara por el lugar.

-¿Ya despertaste?-preguntó.

-No, estúpido, sigo dormido-respondí de mala gana. Ese tipo me caía mal. Me había exhibido frente a un montón de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero probablemente ellos tendrían recuerdos de aquella noche para siempre en sus memorias.

-Vaya, vaya, el señorito despertó de mal humor…-dijo burlonamente.

-Vete al carajo-me levanté de la cama. Me puse los zapatos y me paré frente a él-. Quiero irme

-Pues vete-se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos.

Tsumori cada vez era más molesto. Estaba dispuesto a irme, pero había muchas puertas que no había visto, todas con diseños diferentes y hechas con materiales diversos.

-Si te equivocas, nunca podrás salir-añadió

Lo miré fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Él sólo sonrió de manera irritante.

Le di la espalda, intentando elegir una de las puertas. Terminé por escoger la que más me llamó la atención.

Era un poco más alta que las demás, estaba hecha de una madera rojiza y tenía varias figuras talladas en ella, aunque no pude distinguir bien las formas que tenían. Había puertas más bonitas, hechas con materiales más atractivos y con diseños más interesantes, pero esa puerta tenía algo en especial, me atraía demasiado.

Me acerqué a ella, tomando la perilla fuertemente. La giré, jalándola para abrir.

No se abrió.

Quizás si la empujaba… Pero no pasó nada.

Me aferré a ella, empujando más fuerte.

-No es para ti, Kamijou-kun-comentó, se abrirá. Si la fuerzas sólo harás que desaparezca para siempre.

-Tiene que abrir-dije, sin alejarme.

Seguí empujando. En algún momento tendría que ceder ante mí. Esa puerta era mi única salida.

Sentí una ligera punzada en mi estómago. Fue un dolor pequeño, casi nada comparado con lo que había sufrido antes.

Puse mi mano en mi estómago, presionándolo fuertemente. Desde que era pequeño tenía esa costumbre. Cada vez que algo me dolía, ejercía presión en esa parte. Cuando quitaba mi mano, el dolor se iba por unos segundos, pero nunca tardaba en regresar.

Al menos sentía alivio por unos momentos.

-Si sigues de terco contra esa puerta-dijo, Tsumori, distrayéndome-sólo vas a deshacer mi trabajo

-¿Que trabajo?

-Yo te curé-sonrió-Deberías estar agradecido-.

Ah, con que por eso el dolor se había vuelto casi inexistente…

-Si lo merecieras, lo pensaría-respondí secamente

-Tsk. Malagradecido-el tono de su voz sonaba más a berrinche que a indignación.

Después de la interrupción, continúe intentando abrir. Empuje la puerta una y otra vez, incluso la pateé, pero no cedió.

Iba a patearla por segunda vez, cuando escuche la voz de Nowaki tras de mí

-Hiro-san, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó

-Intento abrir esta estúpida puerta, ¿no es obvio?-respondí, sin mirarlo

-Hiro-san… Eso no es una puerta…-me detuve. Frente a mi había una puerta, estaba seguro-Es la pared…

Gire para verlo, sin soltar la puerta

-¿Y esto que es entonces?-señale la perilla. Junto a Nowaki, Tsumori intentaba contener la risa

-Es una esfera metálica, Hiro-san

Volteé a ver la puerta de nuevo, pero frente a mi solo estaba una pared, con varias pinturas colgadas en ella. Y si, la perilla, era tan solo una esfera metálica sobre un mueble. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Sempai! ¡Le pedí que no hiciera nada como esto!-Escuché a Nowaki reclamar

-¡Pero me aburría!-fue la respuesta

-¿Qué… que es esto? ¿Dónde está la puerta, Nowaki?-pregunte, intentando mantener mi voz calmada

-Hiro-san, lo lamento, pero sempai…

-¿Dónde está?-lo interrumpí, perdiendo el control de mi voz

-Pues veras, Kamijou-kun, estaba aburrido y decidí hacerte una broma-respondió Tsumori sonriendo-lo de las puertas era solo una ilusión para molestarte

Tome de nuevo la esfera, aventándola directo al rostro de Tsumori. Lástima que no era demasiado pesada como para romperle la nariz

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito imbécil!-giré, buscando la puerta real. Estaba en la pared detrás de Nowaki. Camine hacia ella, mientras Nowaki intentaba revisar a Tsumori

Pase a su lado, sin hacer caso de los que estaba pasando, y salí de la habitación, llegando al lugar de la carpa.

Estaba completamente oscuro, y no había nadie. Incluso se veía un poco tétrico el lugar. Caminé en dirección a la salida, intentado controlar mis emociones.

Ese imbécil…

Salí del lugar, intentando orientarme en la oscuridad. El camino de la izquierda me pareció más conocido, y decidí irme por ahí. Caminé dos calles, cuando escuche la voz de Nowaki detrás de mí

-¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san, espera por favor!

Me detuve, dándole la espalda

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte fríamente

-Lo siento, no creí que sempai hiciera eso… Pero… Hiro-san, ¿Te importaría decirme que fue lo que sempai te mostró además de esa puerta…?

-¿Para qué?-respondí dando la vuelta para hacerle frente

-Lo que pasa es… Cada vez que sempai muestra una ilusión… En los otros lugares la gente no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que habían visto. Incluso, con tal de resolver el misterio, nos persiguieron por muchos lugares…

-Tu estúpido sempai los volvió locos, ¿y qué?-respondí sin darle mucha importancia-Yo no soy como esos idiotas

-Pero… Hiro-san, muéstrame tus manos

Hice lo que Nowaki me pedía. Después de todo, ¿Qué tendrían mis manos de nuevo?

Las tomó suavemente, haciendo que me sonrojara. Paso sus dedos por las palmas, trazando caminos extraños que terminaban en mi muñeca. Cuando terminó, se acercó a mí, poniendo mis fanos frente a mi rostro.

Fue entonces que me dí cuenta de las marcas que había. La estúpida perilla de la puerta me había lastimado y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Hiro-san, estabas dispuesto a abrir esa puerta, incluso si tenías que romperla, ¿no?

Nowaki tenía razón… Esa puerta… me había obsesionado con ella en esos momentos…

-No me compares con los otros estúpidos, ¿Quieres? ¡Es obvio que yo no tengo ningún problema con esa estúpida puerta!

-Está bien, está bien, no te molestes-hizo una pausa, mirando al cielo-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

-No me voy a perder

-No, pero seguramente alguien intentará aprovecharse de ti. Y eso solo sería culpa tuya.

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué?-respondí intentando no gritar- Seguro es porque llevo un letrero que dice "viólame" o "golpéame" ¿no?

Nowaki intento no reírse, pero falló

-Realmente es porque eres muy lindo, pero quizá también sea por eso

-Vete al demonio-me dí la vuelta y seguí caminando, pero no tardo en alcanzarme.

Caminamos en silencio, él, iba sonriendo de manera tonta y yo solo pensaba en la estúpida puerta… quizás él tendría razón.

Llegamos a mi casa, pero no abrí la puerta, me quedé afuera unos momentos, dudando si decirle o no lo que había visto.

Finalmente me animé y le describí lo que había visto, como era cada una de las puertas, sobre todo la que más me había interesado y lo que había sentido cuando tenía la perilla en mis manos. Le conté también lo que su estúpido sempai me había dicho y la frustración que sentía al no poder abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué no pude abrirla?-pregunté después de narrarle todo-¿Por qué esa puerta me atrae tanto?

Se quedó pensativo un rato antes de contestarme. De un momento a otro, sacó un libro pequeño de su bolsillo, consultando algunas notas hechas al borde de las páginas.

-Esa puerta…-dijo después de hojear el libro-_"trópos gia ti̱n ef̱tychía"*_

-¿Qué?-no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho

-Es griego-respondió sonriendo- significa _"Camino a la felicidad"_

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-seguía sin entender mucho

-Básicamente, que es la puerta de la felicidad. La puerta que querías abrir tiene el secreto de la felicidad dentro, Hiro-san. Cada puerta tiene un significado diferente. Entre esas puertas también estaban _"la riqueza del alma", "el amor eterno"_ y _"la sabiduría absoluta"_

-Y… ¿Por qué no pude abrirla? ¿Por qué Tsumori dijo que no era para mí?-Hice una pausa. Era obvio el porqué de no poder abrirla.

Quizás… Yo no merecía ser feliz…

-¡No pienses eso!-Dijo, tomándome de los hombros. Una vez más, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Intenté controlarme pero aun así unas pocas lágrimas lograron escapar.

Nowaki me estrechó fuertemente, y yo sólo lo dejé. De cierta forma se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos…

-Escucha, no cualquiera puede abrir una de esas puertas, se necesita preparación y un poco de lo que se encuentra dentro… Hiro-san, te prometo que abrirás esa puerta, no importa lo que sempai haya dicho, antes del sábado podrás saber lo que hay adentro, ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo fijamente sus ojos. Poco a poco la distancia entre su rostro y el mío se fue terminando, al tiempo que mi espalda se pegaba a la puerta y el cuerpo de Nowaki apresaba al mío. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y de un momento a otro pude sentir sus labios.

Eran suaves y sabían a chocolate.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que hacía. Me separé despacio de él.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dije sonrojado.

Soltó mis manos lentamente y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Vendré a verte mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí, entrando a mi casa.

Nowaki se fue y cerré la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Me recosté en mi cama, intentando no pensar en nada. Al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

**Fin del capitulo**

**_*__τρόπος για την ευτυχία_**

**Reviews!**

**Lydiavon: Nee, nee, ya sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón, lamento mucho lo que estas pasando, y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, ni dudes en llamarme. Cambiando de tema… eh… pues intentaré actualizar rápido, pero no prometo nada… **

**Adry Misaki: Muchos chibi sempai serian demasiado terroríficos XD Y… Hiroki no es un zorro! Bueno… quizá solo un poco... pero todo es culpa de Bakahiko! =3**

**Flopi-chan: OwO me haces sentir una buena escritora cuando dices que te encanta el capitulo XD aquí te dejo otro! Ojala también sea bueno XD**

**Hiroki no fan: Ya se dieron un beso! XD ojalá haya sido bueno OwO**

**Esmeralda_chan: Yey! Pase todos mis exámenes XD y ya estoy de vacaciones por fin jojojo bueno, eso quiere decir que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir, creo…**

**Blue-Azul-Acero: XD aquí te dejo la continuación! Ojala te siga gustando**

**SaraKem: jojojo en verdad, soy mala XD aquí te dejo la actualización, espero que también sea interesante n.n por cierto, los locos son geniales… quizá lo digo porque también estoy loca… XD**

**Kasumi Shinomori: No hay problema por el Review, el simple hecho de que me leas me hace feliz. Un beso grande para ti también -w-**

**Sha-Lin: Hola! Aquí te dejo el nuevo cap., espero que te guste**

**Review? Galletita? OwO? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!**

**Nota:**

**Pff… últimamente soy muy emo… no sé ni siquiera porque les hablo de esto… quizá ni siquiera lo lean… Como se darán cuenta, el cap. lo escribo a lo largo de varios días, por eso la parte de los Reviews esta tan ¿feliz? Como en los otros capítulos… **

**Bah, que mas da… nos vemos luego (¿?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguna de las parejas, ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT… me conformaría con Suzuki-san, pero ni eso me pertenece u/u. Bueno ya, este ficc es solo para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

F*ck…. Hasta que actualizo TToTT

**Nota. Este fanfic ****está situado en un Universo Alterno, donde Nowaki es un mago callejero y Hiroki es un vil incrédulo. (¿?)**

Capitulo 7: _Creo en ti_

Desperté al oír golpes contra mi puerta. Había dormido toda la noche, y aún así estaba realmente cansado.

Cambié mi ropa de dormir por lo primero que encontré en el armario antes de abrir la puerta. Después de todo, no quería que Nowaki me viera en el estado tan deplorable que tenía por las mañanas.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, me dirigí al baño, gritando un _"voy" _en dirección a la puerta.

Me lave los dientes y moje un poco mi cabello para que se quedara en su lugar. Al menos ya no me veía tan mal.

Me dirigí a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente.

Sentí que mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza de repente.

Era Shinoda.

-Buenos días, Kamijou-kun parece que te eh despertado, ¿no es así?-sonrió.

Reaccioné lentamente, y lo primero que hice fue intentar detectar si había algo de alcohol en su aliento.

Al menos estaba sobrio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No me invitaras a pasar? Te eh traído algo-levantó una bolsa de plástico, ofreciéndomela.

La tomé, dudando un poco de hacerlo.

Eran naranjas.

Shinoda aprovecho mi distracción para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, para luego sentarse en mi sillón.

-¿Qué quieres?-repetí

-Hablar. Como dije la vez pasada, no podemos simplemente terminar, Kamijou-kun, realmente me gustas y te quiero solo para mí.

-Vete al demonio, maldito posesivo-respondí, dejando la bolsa con las frutas sobre la mesa

-No, no, Hiroki, ¿Qué palabras son esas? Alguien tan lindo como tú no debería decirlas

-No me llames Hiroki-respondí, tomando una naranja

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo Akihiko-kun puede llamarte así?

-Eso no te importa

-¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Yo estuve ahí para ti cuando él te rechazó, aún sin escuchar tu confesión!

Aferré fuertemente la fruta, intentando calmarme

-Por cierto, ¿sabías que ese mesero al que ayudaste, es la pareja de tu amado Akihiko-kun?

Estuve a punto de dejar caer la fruta. Pero me detuve. Hacerlo le habría dado la señal a Shinoda de que realmente estaba _hiriéndome_ con sus palabras

-Es un chico realmente lindo, con unos ojos verdes muy atrayentes. No me sorprende que Akihiko-kun se fijara en él. Es algo inocente, pero eso lo hace más atractivo. Ahora que pienso en él… ¿Te mencioné que dan ganas de morder sus labios?

Dejé la naranja en la mesa, no podría sostenerla por más tiempo. Inconscientemente, agaché la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

-¡Ah, lo siento! No era mi intención decirte que es un chico realmente atractivo, pero yo prefiero tus ojos cafés, Hiroki, es más difícil ver a través de ellos por su color, nunca se que oculta tu mirada…

Shinoda se acerco, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, Hiroki, yo no te voy a cambiar por alguien tan lindo como Misaki-kun

-Deja de llamarme Hiroki

Reprimí las lágrimas, empujando a Shinoda

-Tú y Bakahiko pueden irse al carajo, no me importa que ambos prefieran a algún tipo dulce e inocente. Por mi mejor. Ahora vete

-¿Seguro Hiroki? Misaki es realmente lindo… si termino enamorándome de él será tu culpa…

-¡VETE AL CARAJO!-tome de nuevo la naranja, estrellándola contra su mejilla. No fue un golpe realmente fuerte o algo en específico, pero sirvió para que Shinoda trastabillara unos pasos lejos de mí.

Me puse los zapatos que estaban junto a la entrada lo más rápido que pude, mientras el imbécil seguía quejándose del golpe.

Caminé varias calles rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Eran alrededor de las 9 am, y al ser la semana libre, todos seguían dormidos.

Me dejé caer en una banqueta, lo suficientemente lejana de mi casa, intentando reprimir aun mis sentimientos.

-¿Hiro-san?-reconocí la voz de Nowaki

-No hagas la pregunta estúpida que quieres hacer-respondí-. No preguntes si estoy bien. Si lo haces… probablemente no pueda controlarme

El mago barato se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-No preguntaré, pero a cambio deberías contarme tu historia.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Intercambio equivalente. Yo no pregunto, pero tú me cuentas tu historia

No respondí a su propuesta, pero comencé a contarle todo respecto a Akihiko: el amor que le tenía, como él solo me veía como un amigo, la llegada de alguien a su vida, el hecho de que seguía tratándome como si me quisiera o algo parecido…

La llegada de Shinoda, mi relación con él y con otros hombres a quienes nunca volvía a ver… terminando la historia con lo que había sucedido durante la visita de Shinoda hacia unos minutos

Probablemente, ahora Nowaki se arrepentía de haber besado a alguien con antecedentes de "nueva noche, nueva cama" como decían en el lugar.

-A mi me gustan tus ojos-fue lo que dijo después de escuchar mi historia-y me dan más ganas de morder tus labios que los de ese chico.

-¿Qué?-sus comentarios me sorprendieron

-Akihiko ¿cierto?-asentí-no sabe lo que perdió. Pero… agradezco que te rechazara…

-¿Qué tan imbécil eres?-pregunté, sintiendo un nuevo dolor en el pecho-No es momento para que te burles de mí

-Es egoísta que piense así-interrumpió-, pero… solo no puedo evitarlo. Si Akihiko estuviera contigo, yo no podría pedirte que salieras conmigo…

-¿Qué…-comencé a decir, pero Nowaki evitó que continuara

-Cuando te conocí-dijo-_sentí_ que había algo especial en ti. Realmente no sabría decir qué, pero tampoco es como si importara mucho… Probablemente no te importe en estos momentos, Hiro-san, pero yo quiero que alcances la felicidad, y te ayudaré a abrir la puerta. No sé qué te esperé del otro lado, aunque deseo ser yo lo que encuentres ahí… Nada me gustaría más que poder hacerte feliz. De cualquier manera, te juro que abrirás esa puerta. Mereces ser feliz

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es como si pudieras decidirlo por tu cuenta-respondí. Tenía una peligrosa tendencia a sucumbir ante pensamientos pesimistas

-Aun así, te aseguró que la puerta se abrirá.

Sonrió

Fin del capitulo

**Notita:**

**Siento que con este cap. no llego a nada TToTT pero el próximo será mejor!**

**Cómo odio a Shinoda **.**!**

**Reviews! **

**Adry-Misaki: Yeah! Qué bueno que te guste el beso XD y eso de "propiedad de Nowaki" quizá lo use más adelante XD y… sabias que... (Ahora imagina que levanto el dedo como en la prepa XD) ¿Los labios de Nowaki saben a chocolate y los de Hiroki a vainilla? **

**xxHiro-sanNyaX3****: OwO gracias por leer todo mi ficc! Tengo una lectora mas, me siento grande XD y que bien que te guste n.n… Bueno, aquí te dejo el sig. cap. espero también sea kawaii XD Cierto! Muchas gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos n/n**

**Lydiavon: XD cotizada yo? Cotizadas las palabras que no quieren TT-TT y… qué bueno que el capitulo te gustara jejeje**

**Flopi-chan: Etto… pues sí, eh pensado en ser escritora, y tengo algunas historias… el problema es que no las acabo… pff… supongo que algún día terminare alguna xD bueno, espero que este también te guste n.n**

**Seli Weasley: XD qué bueno que pienses que es un buen ficc, me animas a continuar XD wa… gracias por ser tan buena lectora y estar dispuesta a levantarte de tu tumba, me haces sentir útil en el XD**

**Sute Chan: me alegra mucho que te gusten las ideas raras que tengo, a veces no estoy muy segura de ellas jeje, por cierto, soy feliz con que me leas, no importa si olvidas dejar Review XD**

**Ai Kagiru: OwO tengo otra nueva lectora OwO ahora soy más feliz -w- en verdad, que gusto que adores mi ficc, me alegra saber que mi trabajo les gusta bueno, aquí te dejo el cap. -w-**

**Review? Galletita? OwO? Algo? XD**

**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!**


End file.
